Finally Here
by LilySpears
Summary: Eric and Ronald support Alan through the long awaited birth of their twins
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

While I was writing One Night Only, I was toying with the idea of making Alan pregnant as well. I decided that would be too much and wrote this piece instead.

The italics are a few key moments leading up to the events in the piece, they add a little context and break up the chunks of text a little.

The OC is Susan Humphries, Alan's mother. She is a doctor, specializing in Obstretics. She belongs to me, no using her without permission

I hope you enjoy this, I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but it is mine.

* * *

**Finally Here**

Disclaimer: Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Ronald Knox belong to Yana Toboso. I own Susan Humphries.

**Warning: Mpreg and graphic childbirth.**

Part 1:

_Alan looked around the stark white doctor's office, the room silent save for the ticking clock and steady drip of the nearby tap. He sighed and turned to his left, resting his head on Eric's shoulder. Eric wrapped his arm around him, hugging him tightly. Ronald took Alan's hand, squeezing it gently,_

_"Not much longer, Allie" he whispered "Not much longer",_

_The door to the office opened, Alan, Eric and Ronald looked up as the doctor walked in. He walked to his desk and sat down, placing a brown folder in front of him. He opened the folder and took out a piece of paper,_

_"Mr Humphries, your test results are in" he said, looking up and smiling at Alan "Congratulations, you're pregnant"._

Eric stared at the silver pocket watch in his hand, his eyes following the minute hand as it ticked around the numbers. Ronald looked over at him, remaining silent as the older reaper timed. Alan was laid upon the bed, holding each of his companions' hands. He frowned and started shifting a little, breathing deeply. Ronald quickly moved closer to him, stroking his hair gently. Eric looked up as he felt the grip on his hand tighten. He closed the watch with a snap,

"Another one?" he asked. Alan nodded, closing his eyes and blowing out slowly through his mouth. He let go of Ronald's hand and wrapped it around his swollen belly, supporting it from the underneath. His other hand held Eric's tightly, his grip the only indicator of how much pain he was in. He lent forward a little, feeling the pain moving up his spine. Ronald moved closer to him, rubbing his back to try and help. Alan breathed deeply, relaxing as the contraction passed,

"They're getting worse" he said, panting ever so slightly "How far apart now?".

Eric checked his watch carefully,

"About fifteen minutes" he said "A little shorter than last time". Alan sighed, feeling frustrated. This whole ordeal was tiring. He had been labouring for most of the day and he wasn't getting anywhere. The baby wasn't even due for another few weeks, even though Alan's bump was fairly big. He sighed again, rubbing his belly. Eric watched Alan, wishing he could help him. He gently stroked Alan's knuckles with his thumb,

"Do you want to try walking around a bit?" he asked "It might help". Alan nodded and started to carefully shift himself towards the edge of the bed. Eric let go of his hand and walked around, helping Alan to stand. Ronald walked to Alan's other side, supporting him as well. They waited until he was comfortable and set off at a slow pace, taking him around the bedroom and out into the hallway. Alan lent on Eric and Ronald gratefully as they walked. He paused suddenly, biting his lip as he felt the next contraction build up. He let out a little whimper; Eric quickly moved to stand in front of him, letting him lean upon his shoulders. Alan whimpered again, rocking his hips gently to ease the pain. Ronald took his hands, rubbing them until he relaxed again. Slowly, they resumed walking. Eric carefully took out his watch and clicked it open,

"Twelve minutes" he said "You're doing well".

Alan watched the doctor as he set up the ultrasound equipment. He smiled, rubbing his bump gently. He'd grow a lot in the last four months, his stomach becoming more round and swollen. The doctor approached him, rolling up his sleeves,

"Unbutton your shirt, Mr Humphries" he said. Alan complied, shivering when the doctor squirted gel upon his tummy. Ronald took his hand, smiling gently. Eric took Alan's other hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it,

"I love you, Allie" he said "Thank you for doing this wonderful thing for us". Alan blushed deeply, smiling. Ronald smiled as well and leaned over, kissing Alan on his cheek. A sudden whooshing noise caught their attention, they turned to the doctor. He was moved the ultrasound probe gently on Alan's stomach, studying the black and white image carefully. Alan frowned, fear washing over him,

"Is something wrong?" he asked. The doctor shook his head, smiling,

"Everything is absolutely fine" he said "You're expecting twins".

The trio paced around for the next few hours, walking through the bedroom and hallway many times. Alan was starting to walk a little bow legged, evidence that the baby seemed to be dropping. He paused more and more frequently, becoming more vocal as his contractions increased. He lent heavily on Eric as he was seized by his latest contraction, almost doubled over as he groaned,

"E-Eric…." He panted "R-Ronnie….it's hurts!" his breath hitched as the contraction peaked; his knees began to buckled a little. Eric frowned, doing his best to try and help. Alan's contractions were coming almost every five minutes; Eric figured it wouldn't be long until his water finally broke. He carefully coaxed Alan back to the bed with Ronald's help, hoping he would be more comfortable if he lay down again. Alan yelped sharply as his waters broke all over the floor. He groaned and grabbed the edge of the bed as his knees gave way, forcing him to squat. Ronald knelt down next to him, squeezing his hand tightly,

"Breathe Allie, breathe" he said, once again rubbing the smaller reaper's back. Alan rested his head on Ronald's shoulder, panting and moaning. Ronald looked up at Eric, not sure what they should do. Eric tried to get Alan to his feet, the smaller reaper resisted, shaking his head,

"C-Can't move…hurts too much…" he groaned loudly "Feeling pressure…..". He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the bed sheets between his fingers. He gasped as the contraction finally ended, letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Eric let him catch his breath and gently helped him to his feet. Alan lent against him, grateful when he was helped back on the bed. He lay back on the pillows, his legs spreading involuntarily. Eric took his hand, squeezing it as he moved the damp hair from Alan's forehead,

"I'm going to call your mom, alright?" he said "I'll be right back" he kissed Alan's cheek and quickly left the room, searching for the phone. Alan closed his eyes, panting tiredly. Ronald fetched a cool wash cloth and gently dabbed Alan's forehead,

"Would you like something to drink, Allie?" he asked. The smaller reaper shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. He tugged at his pants, trying to undo his belt. His skin was covered with sweat, making his clothes feel sticky and clingy. Ronald placed the cloth on the bedside table and carefully undid Alan's pants, sliding them off and dropping them on the floor. Alan opened his eyes and looked up at Ronald, panting and smiling in appreciation. He winced and grabbed Ronald's hand, gritting his teeth as he felt a contraction building up. His bump clenched painfully, he shifted around uncomfortably as the pressure on his hips and pelvis increased. Ronald frowned deeply, worried about his lover. He carefully climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of Alan,

"Here Allie" he said, softly "Lean on me"

The smaller reaper carefully shifted onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Ronald's neck, like he was hugging him. He rested his head on the other reaper's shoulder, breathing heavily. He cried out suddenly, arching his back as the next contraction hit him without warning. Ronald held him tightly, rocking him from side to side,

"Sssh Allie, I'm here" he said, rubbing circles on Alan's back "I'm always here",

"Susan's on her way" said Eric, as he returned to the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and sat behind Alan, rocking him along with Ronald. Alan whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. Eric carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller reaper's bump, shocked by how hard it felt, how tight the muscles were. Alan arched his back suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out as his belly clenched. Eric held him tighter; he could feel the smaller reaper shaking,

"I know it hurts Allie, but I'm right here with you, we both are" he said, looking at Ronald "Breathe with me, breathe through the pain". He began to breathe in a steady rhythm, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Alan whimpered and shifted a little, trying to copy Eric's breathing. Ronald stroked the smaller reaper's hair softly, kissing his cheek,

"You're doing really well Allie, me and Eric are so proud of you" he said, massaging Alan's hips "Your mom will be here soon, I promise",

"Already here, loves". The trio looked up as Susan entered the room, placing her bag of supplies on the floor,

"M-Momma…." Alan looked up at Susan, his deep breathing turning into pants. Susan scooped her hair into a loose ponytail and hurried over to her son,

"I'm here darling" she said. She sat on the edge of the bed, positioned between Alan's legs. Ronald carefully moved to the side so she could check the smaller reaper. Gently, she placed her hand on Alan's inner thigh,

"I'm going to check you darling, just relax, alright?" she said. Alan nodded weakly, panting rapidly as a contraction started to build. He gripped Eric's hands and moaned loudly, the need to push overwhelming. Eric looked up at Susan with a pleading expression, concern and fear for Alan all over his face. Susan waited until the contraction had passed and quickly took the opportunity to check Alan. She smiled, looking up at her son,

"You're ready to deliver" she said, happily "Are you comfortable as you are or do you want to try a different position?"

"….f-floor…." panted Alan "…..a-all fours….". He started to shift; Susan and Eric helped him down from the bed and onto the floor. Ronald laid out a blanket and several towels; Alan knelt on them gratefully and lowered himself onto his hands. He rocked slowly back and forth, closing his eyes and moaning quietly. Eric knelt in front of him, letting him lean his hands on his thighs. Ronald sat to the side and gently rubbed his back, trying to soothe his pain. Alan tensed, his moaning growing louder and louder. He arched his back, lowering his head and pushing as the contraction peaked. Susan knelt just behind him so she could monitor the baby's progress,

"Good, darling" she said "Keep pushing exactly like that, nice and strong".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **

Part two! Welcome to the world Gabriel and Annette Humphries~

And now start work on making my Inner Alan talk to me again!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Ronald Knox belong to Yana Toboso. Susan Humphries and the twins belong to me.

**Warning: Mpreg and graphic childbirth**

Part 2:

_Four more months passed, Alan's tummy grew even bigger. He was now on leave from duty, spending his days relaxing at home and counting down to his due date. Alan couldn't help but get excited as the weeks turned to days. He rubbed his tummy, feeling the babies kicking and squirming under his hand,_

"_I can't wait to meet you two" he said, softly,_

"_Talking to the babies again?" Alan looked up, smiling as Eric walked over to him. The older reaper knelt down next to the couch, placing his hand on top of the smaller reaper's hand,_

"_Are you being good for momma?" he asked "Don't keep us waiting too long, okay?". Alan giggled, rubbing his belly again,_

"_I'm sure they'll say hello when they're good and ready". _

An hour passed since Alan started pushing and despite his efforts, progress was slow. Susan sighed as she checked him again, still not seeing the baby' head,

"You need to push hard darling" she said, rubbing her son's back "The baby's right there, but only you can get it out". Alan whined, panting heavily. He was no longer on all fours, choosing instead to squat whilst being supported by Eric. Ronald was running around in the background, fetching items as necessary. He sat down on Alan's right side, gently mopping the sweat from the smaller reaper's brow. Alan winced and began to groan, blowing out vigorously as a contraction built up. He pushed down as hard as he could, crying out loudly and squeezing Eric's hands tightly. Susan pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and checked his progress. She smiled, her eyes lighting up,

"I see the head darling, keep going!" she said, grabbing a towel. Alan grunted and pushed for as long as he could, gasping as he reached the end of the contraction. He breathed heavily, sweat pouring down his forehead. Ronald dabbed his face with a wash cloth and grabbed a glass of water, bringing the straw to Alan's lips so he could drink. Susan placed her hand on Alan's knee and looked up at him,

"The baby's head is crowning, love" she said "You're almost there". Alan nodded, smiling just a little. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he felt the next contraction. Susan took his hand,

"Darling, I need you to pant through this next one, alright?" she said, stroking his fingers "I know it hurts, but we don't want the baby to come out too fast" Alan whimpered but did as his mother instructed, blowing out rapidly as he felt the pain building up. Susan squeezed his hand gently,

"That's it darling, just let the head come nice and easy" she said, softly. Alan continued to rapidly blow in and out, his thighs and legs shaking from his effort not to push. He rested his head back on Eric's shoulder; the older reaper nuzzled him and kissed his cheek. Susan moved her hand from her son's thigh and carefully prepared the towel,

"Alright love, I just need a little push and the head will be out, alright?" she instructed. Alan nodded and pushed down gratefully, moaning and yelping as the head finally popped out. He panted heavily, opening his eyes a little. Susan smiled up at him,

"Well done, that's the head out" she said "A couple more pushes and you'll have your first baby". Alan smiled tiredly; he winced and tensed as a contraction started. He panted a few times and pushed down hard, crying out as he felt the baby's shoulders slide out one by one. Ronald laughed and looked up at Alan, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly,

"Almost there Allie" he said, excitedly "Almost there!". Alan squeezed his hand back and pushed down again, gasping as the baby slid out in a gush of fluid. Susan quickly caught the baby and lifted it up, placing it on Alan's chest,

"It's a little boy" she said, a few tears in her eyes "You have a son". She began to rub the baby with the towel to dry him; he gave a gurgled cough and began to cry loudly. Alan cradled the baby against his chest and bounced him gently, also starting to cry,

"A little boy" he whispered. He turned to Eric and Ronald "We have a little boy". He cried more, cuddling his son as he squirmed and whimpered. Ronald hugged Alan gently, kissing him,

"Well done, we're so proud of you" he said, stroking the baby's tiny hand with his finger "He's so beautiful"

"He's perfect" said Eric, watching the baby squirm against Alan's chest "You're amazing Allie". Alan blushed as his lovers fussed over him. The baby wriggled in his arms, seeking his mother's warmth. Alan smiled and wrapped the towel around him, rocking him a little. Susan collected the soiled towels from the floor and replaced them with clean ones, preparing for the second twin's arrival. She looked at Alan, pulling on fresh gloves,

"Do you feel anything yet?" she asked. Alan shook his head

"Not yet Momma" he replied. He stroked the baby's cheek; he winced as he felt a small contraction. He started to pant as the pain swiftly built up again, groaning and tensing up. Ronald took the baby boy and carried him to the bed, carefully starting to dress him. Susan positioned herself between Alan's legs, checking him gently,

"Twin number two is on its way" she said "It should be easier this time, darling". Alan nodded, blowing out once more. He groaned and cried out, feeling a strong contraction. The urge to push began to grip him again, Alan squirmed uncomfortably. Eric gently wrapped his arms around the smaller reaper, letting him lean on him once again. Alan smiled up at him gratefully; he tensed and groaned as he felt the familiar pressure on his pelvis. He grunted and pushed down hard, feeling the head drop down quicker than the first. He kept pushing strong, gasping and panting as he reached the end of the contraction. Susan gently placed her hand on Alan's inner thigh, carefully keeping them apart,

"It's starting to crown darling" she said "Time to pant again". Alan moaned and started panting once more, rapidly blowing in and out. He gripped Eric's hand tightly, crying out as the baby's head slipped free with a small gush of fluid. Susan gasped a little and quickly grabbed a towel, using it to support the baby,

"Goodness, looks like twin two is in a hurry" she said. Alan groaned loudly and pushed hard again. He squeezed his eyes shut, screaming as the shoulders forced their way out. Eric held him tightly,

"That's it Allie" he said, nuzzling the smaller reaper's hair "You're almost finished". Alan flopped back against his lover, panting heavily in exhaustion. He shook his head weakly,

"I-I c-can't do it…" he gasped "T-Too…tired…..". He tensed as he felt another contraction, not finding the strength to push again. Susan frowned and gently took his hand,

"Alan, I know you're tired but you need to push" she said "The baby's halfway out; one more good push and it's all over". She reached up and stroked her son's cheek gently. Alan gritted his teeth and shifted himself back up into a squat. He gathered his strength and pushed down, screaming. The baby slid out in a gush of fluid, landing in the towel Susan had prepared. She laughed and quickly lifted the baby up, placing it on Alan's chest,

"It's a girl" she said "A beautiful baby girl" She rubbed the infant with the towel, the baby gurgled and started crying exactly like her brother. Alan held her close, crying again as he rocked her,

"A boy and a girl" he breathed "They're both perfect".

* * *

A little under an hour later, Alan and the babies had been cleaned, dressed and tucked up in the double bed. Eric and Ronald were laid either side of their lover, watching the babies as they squirmed and whined against their mother. Alan smiled and bounced them gently, leaning down and nuzzling them both,

"They're so tiny" he whispered "So tiny and perfect"

"They're beautiful" said Ronald. He smiled and kissed Alan's cheek "Just like their Momma". Alan blushed, looking away. He yawned suddenly, his fatigue catching up with him. Ronald and Eric carefully took the twins, carrying them over to the prepared cribs and tucking them in. They returned to the bed, Alan had already fallen fast asleep. Ronald yawned and cuddled up next to him, quickly falling asleep himself. Eric smiled and kissed them both on the forehead,

"We did it guys" he said "We're a family".


End file.
